


reader x aizen one shot fluff

by Oboeteiruzutto



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeteiruzutto/pseuds/Oboeteiruzutto





	reader x aizen one shot fluff

You looked over at him. You sighed, never had you seen a guy so dreamy. You had no chance though, he didn't even seem interested in some of the most beautiful girls in the college. All he seemed to care about were his grades.

"What's the deal with him?" You turned to your best friend.

"Sousuke?" Yoruichi replied.

"Yeah, I've never seen him with a girl"

"So?"

"LOOK AT HIM! How is it possible? He must just use girls. Yeah, that must be it"

"Or he's too busy studying? Or has a girlfriend who doesn't come to this college or he's just not found the one yet, or he's gay"

"Yeah, I suppose so" You sighed once again. Forcing yourself to tear your eyes away from him and look at the board in front.

 

 

Finally college had ended, it was time for the weekend. You quickly packed up your stuff, said your goodbyes and walked out of the door.

You stuck your earphones in and turned the music up loud, subtly dancing with your feet as you walked home.

You almost screamed when you felt a hand grasp your shoulder. You spun around to see who the hand belonged to, only to be faced by the one and only Aizen sousuke.

You watched him as his lips moved, but no sound came out. He looked at you, waiting for a reply.

"Oh" You muttered, as you popped one of your earphones out "Sorry, what was that?"

"So that's why you couldn't hear me" Aizen chuckled "I've been shouting your name for about 5 minutes"

You blushed, he'd never spoken to you before, well not properly, just "Hi" and "Bye" and the occasional smile when you walked past each other in college. "What is it that you need?"

"Nothing, I'm just walking the same way as you, so I was going walk with you" he smiled.

"Oh, sure" You mumbled, it was strange, he seemed so friendly right now. He was so quiet at college. But maybe that was because you hadn't made any effort to speak to him before, not because you didn't want to, obviously, but because you felt like he was... too good looking, and that he wouldn't want to speak to you, to be perfectly honest.

"So" You decided to break the silence that was growing more and more awkward as you walked together "How are you finding class?"

"It's Ok, pretty boring, but the work's easy enough. How about you?"

"Same here, the work is way too easy"

Aizen smiled at you with a glint in his eyes."You're really smart though, aren't you" He asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Uhh, no more than average"

"You're just being modest"

"Hmm" You blushed again, you were almost at your house and your heart was pounding in your chest. You had a massive crush on this guy.

"Well this is me" Aizen said, as he slowed down to stop.

'Strange' you thought to yourself, he'd never walked this way before.

"You live here?" You asked curiously, as you turned around to face him"

"No, this is my brothers house, I'm staying for the weekend"

"Oh, cool. I live just over there" You pointed at the small house 3 doors away.

"Oh, well in that case, why don't you give me your number. We could hang out"

You felt your heart jump into your mouth, you suppressed a scream of joy, and attempted to keep the big grin that was forming, off your face.

"Sure" You said nonchalantly. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone, you hadn't managed to remember your number off by heart yet. Aizen handed you his phone and you tapped the digits in.

"How do you spell your name?" He asked as you handed the phone back.

"[n-a-m-e]"

"Thanks, I'll text you later" Aizen smiled and walked up the driveway to his brothers front door. You smiled and waved and walked to your own house, a few yards away.

You opened the front door and ran straight to the mirror, you wanted to see what you looked like, what Aizen had seen when you two were just speaking.

You looked tired, your skin was a bit blotchy and your hair was a mess "Augh" You groaned. Why today of all days? You decided to have a shower and get dressed, it was a warm day. There was no food in the fridge so you were going to have to go to the shop. Not wanting to risk Aizen seeing you looking so tired and dull again, you put on your makeup. As you were about to leave, your phone buzzed.

'Hey, it's Aizen. We're having a barbecue. Do you want to come? You can Bring a friend too. Come at 6'

Your heart lurched and you grinned to yourself, not only were you starving and feeling lazy, but Aizen was inviting you over! You wasted no time in calling Yoruichi and inviting her over but it turned out she was on a date.

'Hmm, no worries!' You said to her over the phone before pressing the red button to disconnect.

You looked at the time on your phone, 5.55pm. You sprayed some perfume on yourself and walked out the house, over to Aizen's brothers and knocked the door.

A tall guy with silvery hair answered, he pulled the door open and looked you up and down.

"And you are?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"[Name], Aizen invited me" You replied quietly.

"Oh, [Name]!" He said, his smile widened slightly "I'm Aizen's brother, Gin. Come in" He stepped aside and motioned you in, you walked past him. "Just walk straight through to the Garden, Aizen's sitting out there. Help your self to a beer or wine, or whatever"

"Thank you" You flashed him a smiled and made your way out to the garden. You were shocked, Aizen's brother looked nothing like him. Aizen was tall, lean but muscular, his hair and eyes were dark brown and skin slightly tanned. His older brother on the other hand was slender, his hair was silvery, his eyes a bright blue and his skin was as pale as snow.

You made it out to the garden, and were greeted with some unfamiliar faces, it was so warm out and the garden was plush green with grass. You walked around for a few seconds before you finally spotted Aizen, he was sitting on the grass, with his legs outstretched, leaning back on his hands. You silently thanked the Gods that he wasn't wearing a top. You walked over to him and waved when he looked up.

"[Name]" He said smiling, as he stood up. He walked over and pulled you into a hug, the hug was over as quickly as it began. You stood there, dumbfounded for a second before sitting down next to him. "I'm glad you came. Is Yoruichi coming?" He asked.

"No, she's on a date"

"I see, well I'll look after you anyway" He grinned.

You had been wanting to ask him why he was being so nice to you, he never spoke to you usually.

"Hey, Aizen. How come you invited me? You don't usually speak to me at college" You asked, with one eyebrow cocked.

He opened his mouth slightly, as if to reply and then closed it. He gave you a confused look.

"I always try and speak to you at college, in the hallways and stuff. But you never answer me"

What? You thought to yourself, I wouldn't ignore him.

He carried on "So, today, I thought I would ask you why you always blank me. But once I saw you pop out that earbud and you actually spoke to me, I realized it's because you've always got those earphones in and you can't hear me" Aizen chuckled.

Oh, my, God, You thought to yourself, he'd been trying to speak to you this whole time?! And he thought that you weren't interested in speaking to him?!

Aizen went and got you a beer, the food was cooking. You and Aizen spoke for a few hours, you enjoyed yourself so much. It was dark now, but it was still warm. people were leaving to get back home until it was just you, Aizen and his brother.

"Another beer?" Aizen asked, as he plucked the empty bottle from your hand.

"His brother appeared from the back door "I'm going out" He shouted, "I'll be back later, [Name] stay here as long as you want. If you get tired you can sleep in the spare room"

Before you could reply, he was gone. Aizen was still stood over you waiting for your reply.

"No, I better go. I'm sure you've got stuff to do"

Aizen looked at you "Don't be silly, I wouldn't offer you another beer if I wanted you to go" He smiled "Stay for a little while" He held out his hand and you grabbed it, he pulled you up. "Shall we go inside? I've got a movie we could watch"

"Ok" You said, your heart was beating fast again. You followed him inside and he handed you a fresh beer, he motioned you towards the sofa. You sat down and he went to put a DvD in the dvd player, he turned it on, turned the lights off and sat down next to you.

You let out a shaky breath when his thigh pressed against yours.

"This movie's supposed to be really scary" He said "So I didn't want to watch it alone. But now you're here, I can finally watch it"

"Don't worry, scaredy cat" You replied, a smirk on your face "I'll protect you from the big bad monsters" You laughed at your own joke.

Aizen pinched your arm "Shut it" He said playfully and you blushed. You seemed to have done that a lot today.

You watched the movie, Aizen wasn't lying when he said it was scary. You found yourself burying your face into his arm at some of the gory parts.

"Don't worry scaredy cat," He mocked "I'll protect you"

"Whatever" You mumbled, your face still pressed against his arm, "Is it over yet?"

"Yes"

You turned your face, and quickly pressed your face against his arm "Ass hole!' You moaned.

Aizen laughed, it was a scene with a man getting his eyeball scooped out, and you didn't want to see it.

You felt Aizen shift, and you lifted your face slightly, all of a sudden you felt two fingers on your chin, and then a thumb, brushing softly over your lips.

You breathed in, trying to keep your breath steady, as you felt aizen's fingers guide your face upwards, towards his.

You closed your eyes when his lips were mere inches from yours.

And then it happened, you felt his soft, full lips press against yours. As his lips slipped across your own, you felt a tingling in your belly, and your heart jumped. His other hand softly rubbed up and down your side.

His fingers left your chin and made their way through your hair and to the back of your head, pulling you closer to him. He softly bit on each of your lips, asking you to part them so that he could explore. you complied, and as he slipped his wet tongue in your mouth, and slid it against your own, he pushed you back softly, so that he was on top of you, and you were laying down on the sofa. You took this opportunity to wrap your hands around him, letting your fingers trace up and down his toned back.

He was lying in between your legs now, and you felt yourself growing aroused, Aizen let out a small groan when you bucked your hips up against him. He responded to this by grinding into you, which caused you to release your own little moan.

Hands were wandering, tongues were exploring and skin was touching when you heard a bang. You quickly shoved Aizen off you and sat up straight. Aizen groaned in frustration as his brother walked in.

"Interrupting something?" His brother asked, amused.

"N-no" You stuttered, feeling equally as frustrated as Aizen.

"Ok" His smirk grew "Your hairs a bit of a mess, by the way, [Name]" He pointed out, a small chuckle leaving his lips. He walked out of the room and your heard his footsteps disappear upstairs.

Your face turned as red as a tomato.

"I better get going" You turned to Aizen, who was looking rather flustered.

"Oh no" He said, leaning in again "You're staying with me tonight"


End file.
